Not Normal After All
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Jokermask18. In this one, Arendalle is having a festival today and the sisters have to be there. Anna learns that she is stronger than she actually thinks but how strong is she? Enjoy :)


Anna has always been okay with being normal, she never saw that as a bad thing or being jealous of her sister. She always found it cool that her sister had ice powers and they could have fun in the snow anytime they wanted, the villagers loved it too and Elsa just as Anna always thought she would. Though something she forgets often is for her frail frame she is actually extremely strong. Today the kingdom has a festival going on today which Anna is excited about. She heads down and accidently knocks into a butler, sending him down the stairs.

"Oops! I am so sorry!" says Anna.

She heads down the stairs, she helps him up and gets things cleaned up for him.

"Are you okay?" asks Anna.

"I'm fine, princess, not to step out of my boundaries but you really should watch that strength of yours," comments the butler.

"My strength?" asks Anna.

"You are really strong," says Elsa.

Anna smiles and hugs Elsa happily. She quickly lets go and bows a bit, Elsa smiles.

"You don't have to be formal with me, Anna," says Elsa.

"Oh right, sorry you know those lessons we had…" says Anna, shyly.

"Yes, they made sure to drill us on how to act," says Elsa.

"So what about my strength?" asks Anna.

"You don't tend to be watching your strength at all or have any control of it. What happened this morning is a good example and Hans being literally hit off the ship with one punch is another. I'm sure when you see Kristoff later you can ask him about your strength," says Elsa.

"Hmm...alright," says Anna.

Elsa smiles the girls eat some breakfast before they headed out the door. They had to see how the festivities were coming before they could even think about having fun, they also had to make announcements of special events and judge contests: such as pie making, gingerbread making and so on. In between of the contests the girls did have some fun including watching some competitors in arm wrestling contests.

"There they are!" exclaims Olaf.

"Olaf," says Elsa, with a smile.

She kneels down and pats his head trying to be careful. Kristoff and Spen came over not long after, Anna happily hugs a little stronger than she meant picking him up from the ground a little bit.

"Oh hey there," says Kristoff.

He didn't mean it in a rude way, he just sometimes forgets that she is freakishly strong.

"Hey Kristoff, I have a question for you," says Anna.

"What is it?" asks Kristoff.

"Am I stronger than I seem?" asks Anna.

"I have to say yes, you have always been that way. I honestly thought you knew and just forgot to watch your strength from time to time," says Kristoff.

"Oh? I'm sorry I really had no clue I was that strong," says Anna.

"How strong are you?" asks Kristoff.

"I honestly don't know," says Anna.

"Hmmm...oh! How about the arm wrestling contest? You can just test your strength that way," says Kristoff.

"That isn't a bad idea! But by who actually?" asks Anna.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," says Elsa.

She smiles the two are confused but has Elsa lead the way to the table where the contest was being held.

"Thank you all for joining in on the events, I think you men deserve a break before the ending results. However, my sister here needs to see how strong she actually is. To which during the break there will be a seperate contest of Princess Anna versus this snow monster," says Elsa.

She uses her powers and creates a snow monster that looks like a smaller version of her snow guard on the mountain. He sits down on the chair, when he does the ground shakes a little bit. Anna gets nervous pulling Elsa aside, they talk it out and Anna reluctantly agrees. Anna sits on the opposite side and a judge reads the rules too them both. Anna shyly takes the snow monsters hand where as the snow monster isn't as gentle. Elsa starts to wonder if this was a bad idea but nods at the judge, surprisingly the snow monster can't even move Anna's arm. She gets confused about this and doesn't really do anything until Kristoff tells her to pin his arm down.

"Oh right!" says Anna.

She does exactly as Kristoff tells her too. The crowd cheers but of course thinks it's fixed so they challenge Anna one after another the same results happen. Anna turns red and shy, the judge quickly lifts her arm in cheer.

"The winner is Princess Anna!" says the judge.

Elsa proudly gives her little sister the prize. Anna accepts it slowly smiling at the crowd thanking them for everything.

"So that answers that," says Kristoff, with a smile.

Anna smiles going over to Kristoff holding his hand, he smiles taking it as well.

"Anna, I'm giving you the rest of the day off go have fun," says Elsa.

"Are you sure?" asks Anna.

"I'm sure, it's been a while since you and Kristoff had fun together. Kristoff, take care of my sister," says Elsa.

"Uh..yes of course, your majesty," says Kristoff.

Elsa smiles leaving the two on their own taking Olaf with her. Olaf smiles at the two before he catches up with Elsa.

"So what do you want to do?" asks Anna.

"Honestly, whatever you want to do," says Kristoff.

She smiles and kisses his cheek, he smiles back. The two go off to see the rest of the festival.

The End.


End file.
